Dark Heart
by leilawaywoo28
Summary: Emma's heart is turning dark... can her family save her? or is she just going to bloviate everyone in her path?
1. Chapter 1

Emma hugged Henry as close as she could. she couldn't believe she almost lost him to that evil Cruella. David and Mary-Margaret looked at their child in horror and in realisation on what she had done.

"you..." Mary-Margaret stammered.

Emma turned to face her mother. Her eyes pierced into hers, reassuring her that she did.

"Emma..." Mary Margaret tried to say, but she buried her face into Davids chest.

"I killed Cruella Deville... ha!" she laughed

Henry David and Mary Margaret turned to eachother. fear coming across their faces. Gold got what he wanted, she was turning dark, and by a matter of time, she would die if she continued.

David reached to cup his hand around Emma's chin. she seemed reluctant to allow him, but did so anyway, leaving her eyes looking straight into her fathers.

"Emma... Cruella... she-"

"Shes dead.. i know... i did kill her after all." Emma interupted in a matter-of-fact voice.

"No. the author... he wrote that she could never kill another soul again"

Emma looked down and flinched out of David's grasp. She looked staright into his eyes.

"No... No!" she Screamed and fell to the floor cradling herself. "Gold's done it hasnt he? hes turned me dark!"

her worried parents looked at her with sympathy. they knew what was happening, but it was weird it was happening to their daughter.

"Emma... I'm-" Mary Margaret started but was interupted by shouts.

"SWAN! SWAN?"

"Killian... He... he can't find out..." Emma stood up and started to panic, pacing up and down the cliff she was on.

"Emma, he has to know." Mary Margeret said apolegetically.

"No. He doesn't." Emma replied as she tuened to her mother in such agression, she couldnt do anymore than just to nod. "He will never find out, and if he does i will... Ugh! stop it Emma! Mom, how do i stop it?" Emma had tears trickling down her face. She was scared for her family and all the people she loves. She turned to EHnry and held his hands.

"Kid... You know whats happening. you have to stay away from me."

"no mom!" Henry cried, sadness curtaning over his child glow.

"YOU MUST!" Emma snapped.

Everyone looked at her. in shock, she had never shouted at HEnry like that before.

"Stay away from me. All of you." Emma concluded and she tuened back to the forest, her eyes still pouring out tears.

As she left Hook was running towards Mary Margaret and David.

"Wheres Swan?" he asked his blue eyes filled with hope.

David just looked back at him, his stern eyes burying into Hooks Hopeful ones.

"She didn't..." Hook stammered. He ran to the end of the cliff, where he saw Cruella, scrawled on the ground in a weird shape. she wasnt breathing and he could swear he saw blood from her head. "no..." he said simply.

"Hook... are you okay?" Mary Margaret asked

"I have to find her. where did she go?"

"back into the forest..."

Without saying another word he ran staright for the forest.

Mary margaret and David hugged Henry close. they knew thst Henry was in a lot of pain. losing his father Neal, otherwise known as Baelfire. seeing his birth mother be like that? he must of been shaking out of his boots. they pulled him closer, never wanting to let go of him in the fear he would jump off the edge and join Cruella.

A mist of fire surrounded the three.

"WHERE IS MY SON YOU ABSOLUTE BITCH?" Regina bellowed from the forest.

"hes with us Regina" David said softly.

the fire went away and Regina appeared running to Henry like her life depended on it.

"i thought you were with Cruella? where is she? what happened?" she eventually questioned as she saw the looks on evertones faces. Mary Margaret simply pointed at the edge of the cliff. Regina looked down.

"Emma did this... Gold has her wrapped around his finger. that scheming little-"

"little what dearie?" said a voice from behind them. Mr gold stood by the nearest tree. david unleashed a gun from his pocket.

"ah ah ah! that wouldnt be advisable dearie, you see, now Emma has a little darkness in her heart, she will soon turn completely dark, ending her life, and causing happy endings for me. and only me." Mr gold said with a sinsister accent.

"Don't you dare touch her you absolute monster." David replied sincerly gun still pointed to the dark ones head.

"you really think that will kill me? im the dark one! you know the only way to kill me is with the dagger, and then you will become the dark one, get all of my power and have your heart turn a little more dark as the days go by as you have killed a living soul."

David knew that this was true, but he kept thge gun firmly pointed at Mr. Golds head. he was furious of what just happened and wanted him to pay for what he did.

"now, i will be off now, you see the author is waiting for me, we seem to have a bit of a deal. good luck with Emma." and with that, he disappeared.

"i do hate that man." regina said

"thats not the point right now, the point is that Emma is out there, her heart is turning dark. she could die..." Mary Margaret started but David looked at her, his eyes wide.

"or Hook..."

everyone looked at eachother in fear and all started to run towards the forest, hoping they could find Hook before he found Emma.


	2. Controlled

Emma had infact entered a mansion by the docks. she had sat herself on the balcony facing the luscious garden. "_the leaves are so green." _she thought to herself. she at once felt peaceful, alone, but peaceful.

Meanwhile, Killian or his more colourful moniker hook, was running through the forest. he was determined to find Emma, his swan. without any luck for a good 30 minutes, he decided to look through the houses by the docks. he knew she had to be somewhere. He decided to check the first one. with an almighty kick the door was down.

"EMMA?" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"no... not Emma dearie..."

Killian turned around and saw .

"what do you want? wheres Emma? WHERE IS SHE?" he shouted and stormed uo to Mr Gold. he put his hand around his enck and lifted him against a wall.

"ANSWER ME CROCODILE! WHERE?"

Mr. Gold just stared at Killian. with a wave of his hand, Killian was sent flying backwards onto a abandonned sofa.

"perhaps if you would stop hurting me to find out where she is, maybe i would tell you."

Killian twitched his nose at the sight of his enemy. he couldnt believe the crocodile.

"Where is she?" he asked more politely.

" well, i don't know! how am i supposed to know?" Hook looked at his rival rage filling his face. "but, I do know a way you can find her."

Killian stood up and got closer to Gold.

"and why should i trust you crocodile?"

"because i will make you."

Gold reached for Killians chest ripping out a slightly dark heart from it. Hook fell down in pain.

"what are you doing?"

"hush pirate. with your heart, i can make Emma more and more dark as she realises everyone who she loves doesnt care for her at all."

"you bloody-"

Killian gets up and reaches for Gold, but he squeezes tightly on the beating heart he holds in his hands. Killian grunts in pain and falls back to the ground holding his chest where his heart would be.

"ah ah ah! Not this time dearie." he pulled the heart towards his mouth. "go to Emma, once you find her sit next to her."

Killian stood up and started walking. he knew he wasnt in control anymore, but maybe he could make a sign, a sign that showed it wasnt him making the decisions of his body any more. and pribably never again. He knew that the crocodile still seeked vengence in him, and would most likely kill him afterwards. after all, only one forceful squeeze and he was a gonner. He didnt have a clue where Emma was, but his legs were taking him to the house where he had his heart taken before, where Emma nearly had her magic stripped away.

Mary Margaret, David, Regina and Henry had all reached the end of the forest.

"where are they?" Regina asked?

"I havent got a clue... but we need to find them... now. lets split up. Henry, go to the tower, maybe they went to the library or the town or something. Regina, go to the houses near the docks, Mary Margaret go back to the forest. i will go to the station, i will everyone to see if they have any idea where they are." DAvid instructed.

They all nodded in agreement and took their seperate ways.

Mary Margeret had searched thw whole forest twice over, but there was still no luck on finding Emma, or Hook. She thought that maybe someone else had found them so she went to the cabin, where she had last seen Cruella alive. The writer was most likely going to be there, and she needed his help, even if he was sided with the dark one for reasons he refused to say, she would try her best to turn him on their side.

Henry had searched all over Storybrooke the little town he grew up in, but there was no luck on finding Killian or EMma. he even searched below the library, and the hospital, to see whether any of them were placed in there for sereal injuries. there was no luck. Henry decided to find David, in the Sherriffs station.

David had called everyone that knew Emma in town, Ruby, Granny even Doctor Whale. none of them had seen Emma or Killian for a while. He was getting fustrated and wiped his face with his hands in Frustration. Henry had walked in, declaring he couldnt find her anywhere, nor Killian.

Regina had wlaked to the houses. She could see Killian in the distance.

"HEY! PIRATE!" she called. Killian turned around "HAVE YOU FOUND HER YET?"

Killian had been instructed to find Emma by the dark one, so when he tried to turn around, he couldnt. he kept moving forward.

"HEY! DONT JUST IGNORE ME!" Regina shouted. She eventually caught up with him and pulled him back by his elbow. "hey."

"Hey." Killian replied.

"have you found her yet?"

"no."

Regina looked into his eyes, noticing there was something wrong she asked:

"whats happened?"

"Gold, he-" Killian started to say but then he was stricken with pain where his heart would be. he fell to the ground shrieking in pain.

"Hook?" Regina gasped and crouched to the dying pirate.

Killian felt his mouth moving, his throat vibrating. he was speaking, well Gold was. _"darn it. " _he thought to himself, still curled on the ground.

"Emma is at the house I'm about to go in." Gold instructed Killian to say "So if you will leave me be, i would like a word with her alone." he tried to walk again but Regina put her hand to his chest. she couldn't feel a heartbeat.

"Who has your heart Hook? I know someone has it. just answer me. fight for your speach. come on Hook. you can do it. speak to me."

Killian stood up and thought _"Gold. he did it." _but he couldnt say it. He opened his mouth to but nothing came out.

"Come on Hook." Regina pushed.

Hook tried harder to say something, but yet again nothing ame out. another sharp pain was enflicted where his heart should of been. he shrieked again.

"Okay. whoever is controlling this mans heart, i summon the. we need a chat to ourselves.

Gold Started speaking through the heart again.

"no one has my heart Regina, i made sure i never got it back after the crocdile stole it the last time. Its perfectly well hidden, only where i can find it." "_no. Regina don't believe it" _

Regina looked into Killians Pained eyes.

"one second."

She took a step back and blasted some magic into Killians head.

_"what is she doing? can she hear my thoughts? or is she cursing me? please Regina you must of been able to hear my thoughts! Don't believe what my lips are saying! what on earth is she doing? Darn crocodile..."_

Regina stopped blasting magic.

"what on earth was that for?" Gold said through Killian.

"To read the heads mind. I know who has the heart, and gold, i know you can hear me. i summon you to me immediatly. I don't suppose i have to remind you i have your precious Belle's heart. and i can easily crush it, like you can easily crush this pirates, but i wouldnt reccomend that because if you crush his heart, then i crush Belle's"

nothing happened. Gold stayed exactly where he was, as did Regina. Gold spoke again.

"Well done Regina. always was the clever one weren't you?"

REgina smirked and replied to gold through Killian:

"ha. yeah. now come where i can see you, you lousy piece of-"

SLAM. Hook had punched Regina hard in the face. She looked at Hook and immediatly, Hook looked sad and shocked. She definitely knew it was Killians doing, but she fell to the ground unconscience.

"I am going to kill you crocodile. i will find a way." Killian said in mid air, knowing that Gold could hear him.

meanwhile, the dark one sat in his office smiling. he had got any danger out of the way, he had his deepest enemies heart where he could easily squeeze and crush it to dust and now, he had a saviour, whos heart was going to turn dark with the help of his enemy.


	3. Chapter 3- Lost Love

**hey guys! this, (if you are not aware) is my first fanfiction. although its the third chapter, im really enjoying it so will be continuing, so sorry i didnt put a message on any of the chapters beforw, its just i got so stuck into it! i really hope you enjoy my first fanfic, please leave reviews to tell me what i need to improve on and what you would like to see happen! (There is a surprise visitor next chapter so who do you think it is? leave a review giving your theories!) Thnakyou for reading, so enjoy!**

Killian stepped into the house which Emma was in. he was getting scarily close and he had no idea what the dark one had in store for them both. all he knew was that whatever he decided to do, it would be sinister and cruel, and would end up having Emma's heart grow a little bit darker. He gulped as he realised... it was to do with himself. Gold was going to be horrible to Emma, through himself... Gold was going to ruin their relationship, but Emma would think that it was himself... He had to let her know it wasnt him... somehow...

He found her sat on the balcony, as instructed he sat next to her.

"Killian... i-"

he could feel Gold taking control... he was completely powerless to stop it, all he could do was hope that Emma could see through it.

"Yes, i heard and saw. Cruella is dead. what did you do?"

Emma looked into her boyfriends eyes. seeing hope. she nearly always saw hope inside of them, but why now, why would she be seeing hope at such a time?

"i used my magic. it pushed her off. she was gripping Henry in a horrible way and it looked like she was going to throw him off... i couldn't deal with that, but i didnt know that Cruella had been entitled to never kill a soul again. if i had known Killian, Gold-" she looked away sighing in depression.

Killian looked at her. he could see she completely regretted her decision, with all her heart dark or not.

"well... how did Henry react?" Gold asked through Killian

she looked back at him "He hugged me, but then his eyed looked like he feared me... i shouted at him Killian... i just.. i dont know what to do! how did you do it? how did you turn good again?" She bursting out tears, all Killian wanted to do was hold her, tell her everything was going to be fine, but he had been instructed to much worse...

Gold smirked into his enemies heart.

"skuttle away from her, descreetly,"

he did so and said: "you've turned dark now, theres no helping you, you're a monster!" he said with agression.

_"no... Please no..."_

"what?" Emma asked taken a back.

"you're a monster... no wonder you're parents dis owned you... no wonder Henry stays with Regina, no wonder Regina hates you... no wonder that everyone that you have been with is dead." killian replied snarling.

_"No... stop! please you're hurting her!"_

"but i thought-"

"well you thought wrong luv. You're a monster. i bet you don't even love me, you're just using me so that you can get closer to the crocodile! you know he will come after me so thats why you kissed me that night... because you need the dark one not me... you couldnt care less if i got rid of my ship to come chase your sorry ass! you couldnt care less if i drowned in that tank of water. you don't care about anyone but yourself... and you know it."

_"crocodile stop it please..."_

Emma's sad face turned into pursed lips and piercing eyes. her nose was flared like she was ready to attack.

"i bet you dont even care about your son... you're only here to use magic... not because of who you love!"

that was it Emma punched Hook sqaure in the face.

"see? you're turning dark. it will destroy you... if you really loved me... you wouldn't react like this..."

"well maybe i don't love you." Emma screamed and punched Hook again

_"no... Emma! Emma please listen to me! I love you!"_

Emma took another swing at Hook and climbed on top of him. she pulled his Hook off and raised it above his chest.

_"EMMA! NO!"_

"go on saviour... do it!" Said Gold through Killian.

Killian himself had tears falling down his face. he hoped she could see them, but all she could see was anger and disloyalness from the man she thought loved her. she swung the hook into his chest.

Killian screeched out in pain.

"yeah how does that feel you dirty scheming pirate? how would you like it in your head next?"

_"EMMA! please... i cant breathe..."_

"i bloody dare you saviour!"

She swings the Hook up again, as she was about to bury it into his skull, she heard:

"EMMA STOP!"

It was Regina.

"What do you want?" Emma asked in a huff still holding the Hook above Killians head.

"Ignore her Emma, why don't you just kill me already?" an injured Killian replied.

"my bloody pleasure Pirate!" she throws the Hook down near his head, but the Hook disappears. Emma turns to Regina. shes holding it.

"Emma. i can think of way better ways you can kill this man."

"really now evil queen? give me a bloody example!" Emma shouts.

"why dont you take his heart and crush it to dust..."

Emma looks into Killian's eyes.

_"thankyou Regina..."_

"he means nithing to me anyway." Emma snarled and forcefully pushed her hand into Killian's chest. he gasps. Emma's face soon turns from dark to confused and she moves her hand around. she takes it out.

"its... its not there..." she says. she looks into Killian's eyes again. quikcly she gasps and gets up.

"hey! i'm not quite finished with you yet swan!" Gold shouts through Killian.

"no..." Emma whispers.

Killian's chest was bleeding. blood was all scattered around the balcony. she had caused this. she turns to Regina

"Gold has your pirates heart. well, now i have it." Regina said simply.

replacing the Hook in her hand was Killian's heart. the Hook goes back onto Killian's hand.

"is that really..." emma stammers.

"yes Emma."

REgina hands the heart to Emma. "i feel like you should return it."

Emma takes the heart and walks over to Killian. She bends down and pushes it back through his wounded chest. he grunts.

"Swan? swan? bloody hell i-"

he was broken off by Emma's lips pressing down on his. Regina rolls her eyes and says :

"i really dont deserve a thankyou regina? no. i deserve 'look at me and captain guy liner kiss regina'"

when Emma and Killian break of their kiss Killian says:

"none of what i said was true Emma."

"nor what i said Killian..." they hold eachother for a moment.

"no need to interupt but can we please go find your parents and our son? they have been worried sick about you, and all you have done is push them away. its time to stop acting like a spoilt child miss swan." Regina says from the background

Emma gets up and goes to the doors. Killian attempts to get up, but his injury seems to have been proven fatal. he had lost alot of blood. he shrieks and cringes in pain as he falls back to the floor. Emma turns around.

"Killian! i... I hurt you..." she said walking back over to Killian.

"No love im fine..." Killian says through gritted teeth and faints.

"killian..." Emma looks at her love. "Killian? KILLIAN!" she screams and shakes his shoulders. "REGINA CALL DAVID! WE NEED TO GET HIM TO DOCTOR WHALE!"

Regina nods and quickly rings up David.

In the sherriffs station. David had been awaiting a call from anyone, to say that they have seen either of the two naywhere. there was no phone calls for atleast an hour until REgina called.

"David?"

"REgina! have you found them? why do you sound so worried?"

"its Hook..."

David put down the phone for a moment, he gazed outside of the window and gulped. his daughter had killed him...

"David? are you still there?"

"yes..."

"we are at the end house. Hook is severley injured and we need to get him to the hospital! hes fainted, i will explain when we get to the hospital but you need to get here fast!"

"on it." davis sais simply and put the phone down. There was still chance for Hook's survival, and emma's hheart.

When david got to the deserted house, he saw Regina at the front door, usherin him to the balcony.

"hes up here!"

David ran upstairs seein his tear stricken daughter holding Killian tightly.

"Emma... we have to get him to the hospital... will you help me?" David said kindly as possible giving out a kind hand.

"and why should i trust you dad? how would i know you wont just send him to a universe to make sure i gte a pure heart again?" Emma sneered, sniffeling.

"i wont. someday Emma you have to forgive me and your mother. and some day to also trust us. now please. help me et this guy up!" David sighed.

Emma looked down at her love, his eyes were shut and his lips were sort of in a smiling stance. she could still see the cheekiness he had inside of him. "dont worry killian" she whispered in his ears "you will get through this."

Davud lifted the Pirate up in a brides lift, not hesitating at all in the slightest. They all rushed to the truck and drove straight to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital Regina ran in to tell doctor Whale to get a stretcher. he came out placing KIllian on it. Emma chased after the wheeling bed as far as she could until doctor Whale put his hand out infront of her chest

"you can't come any further miss swan. we must work on Mr. Jones and thouroughly as we can. which means no interuptions. sorry, i will try my very best to save him." Whale gave a quick sympathetic nod and a little smile and carried on walking. Emma turned back into the waiting room where REgina and David sat. he got up trying to sit her down, but she just pushed his hand away and walked straight out of the hospital.

"I should go after her..." David said looking at his depressed daughter.

"no David... it was her..." REgina stammered

David tuened to face Regina. "What?"

"she did this to hook."

"wha- wha- wha- what do you mea? how? Regina explain. NOW." David said with a stern face. sitting next to her.

Regina took a large intake of a breath and then explained.

"Gold. he took the pirates heart when he was searching for the saviour. He was planning on making her heart row more and more dark, so he used Hook to retrieve his dark wishes. i found the pirate, walking toards the end house. he seemed to be walking in a weird motion, and ingnored me when i called him. when i asked what was wrong he fell to the round shrieking in pain, holding his chest. I knew someone had his heart. i used my magic to search his brain. Gold had taken it. i tried to speak to gold through Hook, but he just took a straight bi punch in my face. I knew it wasnt him. his face before i collapsed proved so. When i woke up, he was gone. i had to get to the end house quickly. that is where i found Emma, straddling him, holding his hook directly above his skull. He was crying, but said with a stern voice to continue. Emma was so drunk on darkness she couldnt notice the clues he was giving to say that he wasn't himself. i took away the hook and told her to take his heart. she eagerly did so realising it wasnt there. i managed to get the heart back and with that she changed back, returning the heart. he soon fainted after that. that's what happened. im so lad i got to them when i did."

David stared into space. a single tear drop hitting the miserable marble flooring. "He could die now... How will Emma cope? Hook and Henry are the only people she properly loves and trusts now... if Hook dies..." REgina stops him before he could continue.

"David, if theres one thing i have learnt about you and Snow, you always see hope. Why are you refusing to see it now. The pirate is a survivor, when he is meant to die he lives. He will get through this, and so will swan. If he can overcome his darkness, then whats sayin she can't hey?" Regina said hopefully.

david turned his face to Regina and simply nodded.

he fell asleep on the chair after 5 minutes.


	4. Chapter 4- GONE

**sorry, quite a short chapter but thought i would end it on a cliff hanger! please leave reviews! thankyou!**

David got woken up 2 hours later by Mary Margaret. he was still in the waitin room, Regina had left but Henry was with his wife.

"David?" Mary MArgaret asked

"hm, yes darling i'm awake. any news on Hook or Emma?"

Mary Margaret looked down. "what?"

MAry magaret took a lare breath and replied in tears

"Hook... he died..."

David sat up straight, his eyes widening. he stood up and paced the room.

"no... no... NO!" he screamed and fell to the ground

his wife and granson joined him and huged in the middle of the empty waiting room.

"does Emma know?" he asked.

"no..." replied his wife, tears splashin down on his body.

"i need to tell her." HEnry said.

his grandparents looked at him, but soon agreed to it.

"stay safe" they informed him.

he nodded and ran to the apartment. to his surprise Emma was there, staring at the televeison. it didnt have any sinal so it was just static.

"mom..." HEnry lingered.

there was no reply of Emma. "Mom... Hook... Killian... he..." HEnry had no idea how to tell her, especially when she was in this state.

"I killed him... didnt i?" Emma said whimpering.

HEnry sat next to his crying mother. "you didnt, your darkness did mom, im so sorry."

Emma closed her eyes and sniffed. she reminised all of the ood times she had with her Killian, her pirate. She opened them again, findin her son cradling her weak body.

"HEnry... just leave. you can't be here. can't you see what i have done? I have to see him one last time." Emma concluded, she got up and put her favourite brown coat on, the coat she wore when she met Killian that day...

Henry couldn't stop her, nor did he want to. He just took one look into his mothewrs eyes and saw nothing but sadness. no darkness, no hope, no hapiness. just sadness.

Emma got to the hospital, seein her parents sat in the waiting room, cradling eachother. she didnt want to speak to them so she continued on to the ward. Doctor Whale was stood outside the room he was in.

"i'm so sorry Emma..." EH started to say but Emma punched him and pinned him against a wall.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY YOU'RE SORRY! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO SAVE HIM YOU STUPID, ALCOHOLIC SELFISH BRAT!" she shrieked. Doctor Whale looked into Emma's eyes. they were angry eyes, dark eyes.

"EMMA!" David called behind her. "put him down. he tried to save him... honestly he did. put him down and go and see Hook. don't do anytbing you will regret, like you will regret not going to visit him, like you will regret killing Whale. let him go Emma."

Emma's nose twitched and dropped the man. she stood still for a moment and looked at the ground.

"Sorry. Gold has got me. I might as well turn completely dark... theres nothing worth living for."

"Henry." David said simply, escorting Doctor Whale to a seat.

Emma turned back to look at her parents. their eyes never changed with the way they looked at her, they still displayed hope, and love. she would have to hold it together, for HEnry. she opened the heavy hospital doors. Her love was in the nearest bed. His hair was all messy, sticking upwards, his lips sloped down, his eyes closed, his body showing no life. Emma gulped back a load of tears. She sat in a chair beside Killian's corpse.

"i'm... Im so sorry Killian!" she cried bursting into tears holding his hand.

"please... don't leave me yet... I'm not ready to face the world without you... You can keep me from bein dark... Killian!" she shouted. with no reply she buried her face into his chest. after 10 minutes Doctor Whale came back inside.

"miss swan. we have to bury the body now."

Emma looked at Doctor Whale, years staining her face.

"2 more minutes."

Doctor Whale ave a little nod.

Emma stood up and leaned in to her loves face.

"You told me you were a survivor Killian... But now i have been the one to break your survival. I am so sorry... and... i never got to tell you... but... I love you.." she kissed him on the forehead and then on the lips, a subtle sweet kiss, her salty tears hitting the mans grey complexion. She looked at his face one more time. realising nothing had changed, she stormed out of the room in lots an lots of tears, falling down her face, falling to the floor, going in her hair. Mary Margaret tried to stop her, to hold her in reassurance, but Emma pulled away.

"NO! YOU DONT GET TO HOLD ME!" she shrieked, her voice wobbling. MAry Margaret looked at her daughter as she stormed off sobbing.

Gold knew what had happened. his dark smile went from eye to eye. he was gone from his office in a puff of smoke, to Killians bedside.

"Pirate. I have finally found my revenge... and my happy ending." he leaned down to speak in his ear. "have fun in the afterlife with your Milah..." he slapped his face hard, leaving a red patch on the lifeless face. he smiled again and disappeared.

Killian woke up in a very light room. there was no objects, no shadows, just complete whiteness.

"hello?" he asked in the emptiness.

he was alone. No one called out to him,. no one appeared. He walked around a bit, each step took a long time, as he was suspicious.

"SWAN?" he shouted. there was no reply. "where the hell am i?" he asked in mid air.

suddenly he heard lauhter in the distance. he smelt the spice of rum and the hum of drunk people.

"maybe they will know how to get me home..."

he walked further forward in the distance until a shard of glass fell from the sky scratching him on the head.

"ouch!"

he picked it up and looked at it. what he saw was the biggest shock of his life...

"thats... thats impossible..." he said to himself, stroking his beard.

what was in the shard of glass was quite simply, his reflection... but with his old lieutenant outfit, his hat... his hair was sticking to his forehead, and he had a little pony tail at the back of his head... his eyes were bright, there was no eyeliner...

"but..."

he was interupted by a door appearing infront of him. it slammed open by two men trying to keep eachother up, due to their drukness. their coices were slurred and their hair greasy... one was wearing the same outfit he was...

"Liam... we have to do that again ssometime mate."

Killian took a step back and tripped over the shard of glass. falling backwards. #

"Liam?" he asked in shock.

the drunk man wearing rhe same outfit as him looked up...

"brother?"


	5. Chapter 5- The afterlife

"but... But... you're dead..." Killian stammered scrambling on to his feet, wiping his clothes down.

Liam looked at his brother. He stepped forward and touched his shoulder.

"Killian... So are you..."

Killian's eyes widened and he pulled away rom his brothers grasp. he pulled his shirt down a little to see... the mark was still on his chest... where Emma had stabbed him with the Hook.

"The Hook... it killed me..." he said to himself quielty. EH looked up at his brother again. "No. You must be a figment of my imaination, or I'm dreaming."

"You aren't dreaming Hook." Killian turned round and saw a young Baelfire, with the old Neal.

"wh..."

"my younger self died when i became the self i am now. or... was. The point is, you changed. you have become the man you used to be."

At that, a load of other people came from the door. Cruella, the snow queen and her two sisters, Peter Pan, Felix, Cora, Tamara and Greg, the Huntsman, Walsh and Stealthy. Killian felt a lurch of anger inside of him and stormed forward to attack not only the snow queen, but Pan, Felix, Tamara, Greg, Walsh and Cora. he was about to grasp his hand around Ingrid's neck until he felt pain on his newly grown hand, and the rest of his body. he grunted in pain and swivelledd around. when the pain stopped, Liam looked at him in shock,]

"brother... you have changed..."

Killian looked down. he was in his old Pirate attire, his hand was missing, but there was his Hook to replace it.

"Your hand... its gone!" Liam screeched and came over to cradle his brothers "hand"

Killian pulled away. "you dont know what had happened after you died Liam. I turned to a pirate. the king had caused your death so i didnt want anything to do with him. I drank rum. I stole treasure, I stole the Jewell of the realm and changed its name to the jolly rodger. That is where i went on journeys to different realms, different places. i met someone, her husband didnt quite agree so he took my hand and her life. the last 270 years i have been sailing to different un important places, until i met Emma."

Neal, Walsh and Graham (hunstman) all looked up.

"Emma?" asked Walsh

"Emma swan?" Said Graham.

"yes." Killian replied fustrated of what they didnt know.

"emma... is she... is she okay?" Graham asked, taking a step towards hook.

Killian pulled his head back, "do I know you?"

"Graham, Sherriff Graham. Hunstman known in the enchanted forest, Emma an I were together."

Walsh looked at Graham bewildered. "Emma and i were going to get married!"

Neal looked at walsh "Emma and I had a child!"

Hook looked at all of them disgust falling over his face like a curtain. "well Emma and i are no more, because guess what? she killed me. she got my Hook and stabbed me in the chest with it. The dark one is turning her heart dark, to retrieve his happy ending. If i don't get back to her, she is going to die, and even worse, Rumplestiltskin will take over storyBrooke forever."

Everyones faces was shocked...

"Brother... you're dead... you cant go back..." Liam said seeing the pain in Killian's eyes.

"i dont care. i will find a way." HE acknowledged and took a step through the door.

Through the door was a bar, a bar he recognised. The bar where he and his first love Milah had first met. he turned back to the others. "why am i here?"

"because you died you Dirty Pirate..." Pan said with a sneer.

Hook stormed up to Pan. "i meant why in this bar?"

"you know why Killian." said a woman's voice behind him. he turned around slowly and saw Milah.

"Milah..." he gasped

"Killian" she smiled and went to kiss him.

as their lips touched, Killian pulled away.

"Milah... its been around 270 years... I have moved on."

her face dropped.

"brother... Just accept her love..." Liam said behind him.

KIllian turned around again.

"how dare you Liam. How Bloody dare you. you have no right to tell me what i shall and shall not do. I am going to find a way back. back to my swan."

Neal attempted to raise his eyebrow, scoffed and said "your Swan?"

Killian looked straight into the mans eyes.

"my swan. yes."

Neal gulped and took a step backwards.

"Pirate stop. IF you contunue being dark in the afterlife you will have no chance on going back." said Cora.

"YOU BETRAYED ME!" he shouted at Cora. "AND YOU! AND YOU!" he pointed at Tamara and Gregg. "YOU WERE A DEMON AND HURT ME, AND EMMA, AS DID YOU AND YOU!" he shrieked at Pan, Felix and the snow queen. "YOU HURT EMMA!" he shouted at Walsh. "AND YOU... YOU DIED! AS DID YOU AND YOU! AND NOT TO MENTION, YOU." he screamed at NEal, Graham and Liam. not to forget Milah behind him. "I AM FED UP WITH PEOPLE LIKE YOU LOT TELLING ME WHAT THE BLOODY HELL TO DO! now i'm going to find a way back to Emma, and if any of you try to stop me, well... you will have to gte to grips of what a Hook feels like inside your skull."

Liam took a step back. His brother was evil... this was not how he remembered him.

"brother... you have chnaged..."

Killian shot a piercing look at Liam.

Cora stepped towards him and took his heart. Killian Fell to the floor again.

"If you're going to kill me, then do it." he said simply.

"you're already dead you idiot." she replied. "can't you see it isnt beating?

He looked at his dark heart. No it wasn't.

"Its... its dark..." Liam stammered looking at his brothers heart.

"yeah? well i tortured and killed a few after you died." Killian said spitefully, taking his heart from ora's hand and placing it back inside his wounded chest. HE gasped a huge gasp and fell to the ground again.

"BROTHER?" shrieked Liam

"KILLIAN!" screamed MIlah as they crouched down by his side. MIlah was shaking him.

"Killian... my love... whats happened?" she sobbed.

Killian gronned sloppily. "feel my chest." he added to his slow breathless words.

Milah did what she was asked and shot a look into Her loves eyes.

"its beating..."

everyone starting whispering and murmering to themsleves.

"I have to come with you!" Milah cried holding Hook's hand as he started to disappear.

"no Milah. stay with Bae." he said softly lifting his hand up, he kissed Milah's hand and was gone.

All was left of the afterworld was Milah crying on the ground hovering over a shadow of a man. Killian had gone.

Killian's funeral was a quick one. Dr. Hopper said all what was meant to be said and Emma had a few words for him too.

"Killian. I met you in a strange place, at a strange time, where you were a dark man. I didn't trust you then, and i thought i never would. Until Neverland, where i opened up to you. you understood me, and were the one that was always there for me, we worked together. YOU were the one that brought me back to Storybrooke, so YOU were the one that broke the curse. You... you traded your ship just to find me. And from then, i knew i had been pushing you away, and that wasn't fair. But then, we worked it out. you once said to me that you wrere a survivor, that i never had to worry about you, but i believe that if you truly love someone, you will worry."

Emma took a step back, tears rolling down her pale cheeks. She bent down to the coffin, where she could see Killian's cheeky face. SHe placed his hook to the side of him, as with a flask of rum.

"heres to survivng." she said solemny and stormed off. walking away. She had to get out of Storybrooke.

Leroy started to dig the mud back on top of the lowered coffin, until knocking could be heard. he dropped the shovel and looked at the others.

"did you hear that?"

the knocks got louder and louder until the lid to the coffin burst open, Killian sat up spluttering.

Everyone looked at him in shock.

Doctor Whale rushed over and hauled him out.

"Mr. Jones? you... you're alive!"

Killian winced in pain from his chest, still severley damaged.

"no, I'm dead whale... thats why I'm standing on this Earth waiting to be bloody assisted!" He spluttered again.

"Sorry." Doctor whale quivered and rushed Killian back to the hospital

menawhile, Emma stood by her yellow bug. fumbling with the keys she tried to work out which one nwent into her car. Her hands were shaking and cold. She just new she had to go. Until a voice was heard behind her.

"Emma." It said softly

she turned around to see Archie Hopper.

She sighed and turned completely towards him. "What Archie?"

ARchie's face lit up a little as he walked over to the passenger seat of the car. he opened the door and sat inside. Emma turned back to her car and sat in it herself.

"what do you think you're doing?" She said sternly.

"If you're planning on leaving, please let me show you something first. Hospital quickly."

She looked into the mans eyes curiously, but started the bug anyways.

when they reached the hospital, everyone who attended Killian's funeral were nervously sat in the waiting room.

"why are you all here?" Emma asked sniffeling

just as Mary Margaret was about to reply, Docotr Whale came out from The ward. he smiled when he saw Emma and just ushered her into the room. She followed, not feeling very eager right at this second but soon found out why everyone was in the waiting room, what Archie wanted to show her, why Doctor Whale was smiling and why she should of stayed at the funeral for a little longer.

"K-K-Killian?"


	6. Chapter 6- the end

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER**

**i really hope you enjoyed reading this... as i enjoyed writing :)**

**i have started to write a second story, called A Pirate Sacrifice, which is a bit more up to date than this**

**:) goodbye!**

Killian's beautiful eyes looked upon his love. He grinned flirtatiously, and said.

"Swan, care to join a wounded man on his bed?"

Emma has tears dripping down her pale face, remarking the dry streaks on her face of old tears. She was still horror-struck and didnt take any steps closer.

"but... Killian... you... you... you died... you cant come back again..."

Killian sat up on the hospital bed and ushered for Emma to come over, eventually she took wary steps towards him and touched his cheek lightly. HE closed his eyes and took in all the affection she was giving him

"you're real..." Emma hicupped

Killians eyes brightened as he replied "I believe so Swan... how many more times to have to tell you that i am a survivor?"

Emma forced a smile and laid down on her loves chest. HE winced in pain, as she leant over his wound, but didnt let any sound come out, to make sure she didnt leave.

David and his wife looked through the window holding eachother and Neal. They saw love. and were happy for their daughter.

Emma shot up from Killian's chest after a while of him stroking her hair. His eyes searched hers.

"what? what is it love?" He asked

Emma looked down and shook her head. SHe got off from the bed and ran to the doors.

"Emma!" KIllian shouted as loud as he could, but grimaced in pain from his chest. Emma turned back in an instant.

"I HURT YOU!" she roared at him, causing Killian to look a bit taken aback.

"but i hurt you first..."

"THAT WAS GOLD!"

"i should of stopped him..."

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS BLAME YOURSELF?"

it was silence for a moment

"Emma, because i'm madly in love with you. i want to love you... i want you to love me ... and i want you to love us...but what i want more is that you love yourself." Killian said sternly.

"how can i love myself when i ruin everything?" she screamed.

"Emma... have you ruined the friendship you have with your boy? have you ruined your job? have you ruined us?" Killian questioned

"Killian... if me stabbing you isnt a reason that i have ruined our relationshop i dont know what is..."

"no. Emma you have to listen to me. Because you stabbed me doesnt ruin our relationship... it ruins my body and gives me an extra scar... but doesnt ruin us. i still love you exactly the same i did yesterday, a week ago and a year later... in the future."

"how can you love me?" Emma whimpered shedding tears

"Because you are beautiful inside and out. We are alike in so many ways. You are determined and fierce, but you can crumble at any time. i love you."

Emma stumbled over to Killian and kissed him passionatly.

"i... i... i think i may love you too."

Killian chuckled and raised his eyebrows.

"think?"]

"know." she said sternly as she cuddled into him


End file.
